Fights and Coffee at Java Jones
by splattered.ink99
Summary: "Accidentally stumbling upon my ex-girlfriend making out with some dude in an alley was not what I expected to do today." Just a tribute Valentine's day two-shot wherein Jace discovers Clary is going out with Sebastian... and doesn't like it that much. Through angst, kissing, fighting, and coffee, can they figure it out? Basically Clace & fluff, everything you need for Feb 14th!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey hey, I know I'm halfway through a longer TID fic right now, but come on - it's Valentine's day, and I couldn't resist. Clace-themed, sorry, hopefully I'll write more about other ships later on. And expect a quick update for part II because I've already written it ;)**

 **What to expect: Clace, slight angst, Sebastian being an asshole, Isabelle being awesome, lots of fluff. Cheesy, soppy, you get the idea. Basically, the equivalent of buying heart-shaped plush toys or those sweets that say stuff like 'UR MINE', idk.**

 **And whether you're hanging out with your S.O or friends, or like me sitting around reading fanfiction (haha funny, right? Sigh...) I hope you have a great Valentine's day!**

* * *

Accidentally stumbling upon my ex-girlfriend making out with some dude in an alley was not what I expected to do today.

The universe has a cruel sense of humour, I must say.

I was just on the way to meet Isabelle for coffee when I saw them. Isabelle had wanted to meet up because I'd been away for a few months - working part-time jobs and travelling aimlessly. No matter what I told myself, the real reason I'd left was to forget exactly who I was just looking at right now.

Now I was back, back in Brooklyn with worn sneakers and a sense of resignation. Isabelle had immediately ordered me over the phone to meet her at the nearest possible cheap coffee shop. And there I was, taking a short cut through an alley to avoid the busy streets, thinking longingly of coffee, when I saw them.

The guy was tall and strong-looking, ice-blond hair jammed under a contrasting black beanie. He looked strangely familiar, but I couldn't place why. The girl was shorter than him, and she was standing on tiptoes so she could wrap her arms around his neck.

I recognised her paint-splattered jeans and fiery-red curls immediately. It was like a blow to the face - seeing the freckles dusted across her cheeks, her eyelashes fluttered shut, her lips as red as her hair.

Clary.

And as I stared at the two of them - torn between wanting to stalk up and seperate them or to be violently sick - the words pounding in my head were _should be me should be me should be me._

Because, just a few months ago, it was me Clary was gripping on to, me she was kissing like she loved me, me that left her lips that red.

And now it was me, standing awkwardly in an alley, momentarily forgetting how to breathe.

"Well, well, well," I said, because I sure as hell wasn't going to just walk on by, "Hasn't anyone told you two about PDA?"

Clary stiffened, and then she had disentangled herself from the guy and backed up against the wall before I could blink.

The guy in question raised his eyebrows at me. His eyes matched his beanie, they were pitch black - and currently simmering with annoyance. "Sorry, do I know you _?"_ he glared.

"Fortunately, no." I said, sticking my hands in my pockets. I didn't look at Clary - I didn't think I could take it.

"Jace," Clary said in a barely-controlled voice, "get out of here."

"I don't see why." I turned to look at her, finally. "It's a public alley. Which brings me back to my point about PDA."

Sebastian looked over at Clary with disgust. "You _know_ him?"

I don't know why this made me so mad, but somehow the idea of Clary never mentioning me - I mean _jeez,_ I think I'm the type of guy that should have a few ballads written in my name - made me see red.

"Oh, Clary didn't tell you?" I said sweetly.

Clary's glare could practically fry me on the spot. I'd forgotten that her eyes were that shade of green - like forests and summer. "Shut up, Jace."

I gave her an incredulous look. "But surely you must have said - "

"Said _what?"_ the guy growled.

I grinned at him. "Said that I was Clary's boyfriend for… oh, a year, maybe? Or was it longer, Clary?"

I was being an idiot, and selfish, and stupid, but I couldn't seem to stop.

"Jace, leave it!" Clary was really mad now. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were flashing. "Can't you just _stop_ for once and _grow up?"_

Ouch. I tried not to flinch as I said cooly, "Where's the fun in that?"

The guy moved suddenly so he was right in front of me. "Don't talk to her like that."

"Or what?" I asked. "You'll beat me up?"

" _Sebastian."_ Clary hissed. So that was the guy's name. It sounded familiar, but I still couldn't think why.

"Don't, Clary." I said smoothly. "If this loser feels threatened, then I don't mind humouring him."

Sebastian shoved me roughly in the chest, but I had braced myself and I barely moved back.

" _Sebastian!"_ Clary said, louder this time, and then she was standing in between us.

"Clarissa, move." Sebastian said darkly.

"No." she glared at him. "Don't touch Jace. He may be an asshole, but he's not worth beating up."

I tried not to show how much that hurt. "Thanks, Clary."

The glare she threw at me was more staggering then Sebastian shoving me. " _Shut up,_ Jace _._ You know what? I shouldn't have expected anything better from you anyway."

I smiled mockingly at her. "Yeah?"

"Yeah!" she snapped, folding her arms. "Were you _jealous?_ Is that why you're here? Or, let me guess, it's because you can't bear knowing someone - _amazingly -_ doesn't want you anymore? Or maybe, _maybe_ because you want some sort of petty revenge? Any of that hit home?"

I gave up trying to keep my cool. "First of all, _Clary,"_ I snapped, "have you ever considered that maybe the universe _doesn't_ revolve around you? Nothing I do is about you, believe it or not!"

"Well, there is one thing that you could do _for_ me," Clary was practically shouting now, "and that's _leave me alone!"_

Sebastian moved back to her side. "Clary, babe - "

Bleugh, I know. I wanted to vomit.

"Get off me!" Clary pulled her arm out of his grasp. "You know what? _Both_ of you just leave me alone!"

And then she was storming off back down the alley, leaving Sebastian and I staring after her. I was feeling like the worst human being in the world and wishing I could run after Clary, and Sebastian was feeling… confused, it looked like. He probably wasn't used to girls running off on him. I rolled my eyes at the thought.

Sebastian sighed, turned to face me - and punched me right across the face.

This time I wasn't prepared, and I stumbled back into the brick wall ungracefully. His fist rattled round in my skull, and I tasted blood from biting my own tongue.

But I was smiling as I balanced on my feet again. Here, at least, was a distraction.

"Don't go near her again." Sebastian said in a bored tone, rubbing his knuckles. He raised his eyebrows at me as I spat blood onto the floor.

"That's what I was planning to do, believe me." I muttered.

His lip curled as he turned to walk after Clary. "See you round, loser."

Sebastian, of course, didn't think I would throw myself at him. Why would he? He was used to getting his way without a fight.

Unfortunately for Sebastian, I wasn't.

I rammed into him straight on, and we hit the side wall with a dull thud. Sebastian swore, swinging round to push me off him, but I'd already punched him in the jaw.

Sebastian was fast, though, and strong. He kicked out, swiping my legs out from under me and making me crash to the floor.

The pavement vibrated through me. I couldn't draw a breath. A second later, Sebastian was on top of me, fist pulled back for another punch.

I rolled to the side, managing to push him half off me, desperately striking out with fists and feet -

"What the hell is going on?" came a shout.

For a split second I thought it was Clary, but as I looked up from the ground, I recognised the fuming girl as someone else.

Isabelle.

Sebastian got smoothly to his feet, all traces of anger pulled back to somewhere behind his eyes. He smirked, and I was satisfied to see an already-swelling bruise on his jaw. "Hello there."

Isabelle barely glanced at him before stalking over to me. "For goodness sake, Jace, I was supposed to meet you for coffee - not find you mopping up an alley!"

"Who's this?" Sebastian asked me as I got to my feet. "Your girlfriend?"

"If I was I would have just dumped him." Isabelle snapped, still glaring at me.

I would say she's my sister, except she's not technically. We've known each other for years though, and I guess we _are_ related in every way but blood.

"Lay off, Isabelle," I said, trying not to wince, "I was just about to come meet you."

She folded her arms. "Sure you were. You're lucky I was walking by, Jace!"

Sebastian laughed. "Much as I'd love to stay and watch your _nanny_ tell you off, Jace _,_ I'm going to go find _my_ girlfriend _._ We can finish what we started when I next see you."

As I glared daggers at him, Sebastian punched me roughly in the shoulder with his fist as kind of salute and strutted away after Clary. That _asshole._

Isabelle grabbed my arm and dragged me with her in the opposite direction. "You better not expect me to feel sorry for you." she said sternly.

"No, I was an idiot." I agreed, my mind still on Clary… and _Sebastian_. "Although I do expect coffee. I could really use the caffeine around about now."

* * *

I must have looked really pathetic when I sat down in the coffee shop, because Isabelle evidently felt sorry enough for me to buy me a large coffee instead of a regular. "Drink." she ordered.

I gulped it down, my throat burning, and then used up a few napkins wiping a trickle of blood from my mouth.

Real smooth, I know.

"So." Isabelle sighed. "I'm guessing this has something to do with Clary."

I blinked. "How'd you know?"

She gave me a pitying look. "A lot's happened since you've been gone. A lot, i.e Clary and Sebastian becoming a thing."

"You know Sebastian?"

She grimaced. "I'm surprised you don't. He's a real asshole, seeing about five girls at the same time. I saw him just yesterday sidling up to Seelie - you remember her, don't you?"

Now I remembered why Sebastian seemed familiar. I'd seen and heard about him and his reputation before. "Does Clary know?"

Isabelle looked down at her plate. "No. Or at least - she won't admit it to herself. I've tried to talk to her, but she's been keeping her distance since…"

"Me." I said quietly.

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Very self-centred of you. But yes." She looked back up at me to find me slumped over the table, head gently banging against the wood.

"Oh, stop that." Isabelle said. "You're such a sap."

I didn't even bother with a reply.

"Ugh." Isabelle put a hand on my shoulder to stop me making a dent in the table. "Fine. We'll do something."

"What?" I muttered onto the table.

"Well, Clary needs to know about Sebastian." Isabelle said. "We can't let her go on without the truth. And - " she smugly pulled something out of her handbag, "I have the perfect setting."

I finally sat up and glanced at the something - which turned out to be a poster advertising a band gig. _The Mortal Instruments._

"Simon Lewis's band?" I asked in surprise. "Where'd you get that - _wait."_

Isabelle suddenly looked very shifty - a rare expression for her.

"Isabelle." I said. "You are _not_ going out with that - "

"Simon?" she glared at me. "So what if I am? Anyway, we have time for gossip later. But right now we have to plan."

I sighed, still looking at Isabelle suspiciously. "Well, when's the gig?"

She grinned. "Tonight."

* * *

Afterwards, Isabelle walked me back to my flat. I shared it with her brother, Alec, but I hadn't been there for a few months.

I was expecting to find it kind of messy (Alec's not a slob, but he's not _that_ tidy), but my room was as straight and empty as how I'd left it. I'm kind of weird about my room, it's always as neat as a house advertisement - which Isabelle never ceases to make fun of me for.

Alec had left my room exactly how I had, keeping it clean and not dusty. The thought made something in my chest twist as I sank down onto my bed.

Isabelle stayed for a bit - sensing I was lonely and in a bad mood, probably - before leaving with set instructions on when to meet her tonight.

I spent the rest of the day unpacking my stuff and moping around feeling sorry for myself. I had a talent for the latter, I must say.

Finally, I found a vaguely nice white shirt and checked myself in the mirror. I had a bruise under one eye which I couldn't cover up, and my hair was a wild mess from the number of times I'd run my hands through it.

Feeling disheartened, I gave the mirror the finger - which it flipped right back at me - before heading out onto the street.

Isabelle was waiting for me outside Java Jones, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Is that a dress, or a shirt?" I asked her, gesturing to the tight purple fabric she'd managed to squeeze into.

"You're one to talk." she snorted. "You look like someone dragged you backwards through a hedge while you were singing _Top 100 Saddest Love Songs._ "

I glared half-heartedly at her. She smiled sweetly back. "Let's do this, shall we?"

The place was pretty crowded already - but I recognised only about half the faces. Sebastian was there, leaning against a bench, talking to a girl who was not Clary.

"Clary's in the backroom with Simon." Isabelle told me. "So stop twitching round like a depressed meercat."

"Funny." I said.

"Seelie doesn't seem to be here, either." Isabelle noted. "Annoying." She tapped her chin. "If we can't _find_ evidence…"

"Isabelle…"

"Then I guess we'll have to make some." she grinned at me.

I ran my hands through my hair, which did nothing to neaten my appearance. "I really don't think that's a good - "

"Jace." Isabelle stuck her face close to mine. "This is for _Clary._ We're not doing this to get you back together with her - "

"I know, I know. " I said hurriedly.

" _But,"_ Isabelle says, "we _both_ care about her and she deserves to know the truth. Okay?"

I sighed. "Okay."

"Good." Isabelle stepped back. "I need you to go find Clary, and keep her occupied and in the back room. I'll take care of the rest." She looked over in Sebastian's direction with a smirk.

"How long do you need?" I asked nervously.

"Oh," she gave me a wicked smile, "about… 5 minutes. You can do that, right?"

"Five minutes." I muttered. "With a girl who hates me. Sure."

* * *

 **Will update soon! Warning: fluff. :):):):)**


	2. Chapter 2

****Disclaimer: All of the characters in this fanfic belong to Cassandra Clare, but the plot idea is mine.****

 **Hi people, here's part II of the two-shot! Sorry for the wait, but, you know... life. Anyways, thanks for the follows/favs/reviews, and hope you enjoy the ending!**

* * *

Previously...

 _Isabelle stepped back. "I need you to go find Clary, and keep her occupied and in the back room. I'll take care of the rest." She looked over in Sebastian's direction with a smirk._

 _"How long do you need?" I asked nervously._

 _"Oh," she gave me a wicked smile, "about… 5 minutes. You can do that, right?"_

 _"Five minutes." I muttered. "With a girl who hates me. Sure."_

* * *

Isabelle gave me a mock salute before she turned to go. I sighed, returned the gesture, and began pushing my way over to the back room. No one saw me hesitate for a good minute before slipping through the door - which was clearly marked _staff entry only._ Hah.

The room was shelved, messy, and full of teenage boys twanging on various half-unpacked instruments. Simon I recognised near the corner, tuning his guitar and talking to -

Woah.

Clary didn't dress up much, she said she never felt the need to squeeze herself into scratchy tight dresses when it was so much more comfortable in baggy shirts. And I loved her for it.

But tonight… I don't know if she was doing it to support Simon or maybe for Sebastian, and at that moment I didn't care.

Her dress was skimming her knees in dark floating waves. It was simple and nothing like Isabelle's - so why was I suddenly trying to remind myself to breathe?

Her hair was half up, half down, fires and sunsets and autumn leaves. Her face lined bright against shadows, freckles like dustings of stars. Eyes so vivid that they drew the colour out of everything else in the room.

Simon saw me first, while I was still gaping like an idiot. His eyes flashed behind his glasses, and he murmured something to Clary that made her stiffen. She turned her head toward me, looking over her shoulder.

 _So beautiful it hurts. And you don't even know it._ I saw her eyes widen, and then narrow.

I schooled my face back into neutrality, forcing myself to walk slowly towards her instead of fast in the other direction while freaking out.

Simon stood up, his guitar in one hand and the other touching Clary's shoulder. Clary was glaring at me, but wearily.

"Lewis!" I said to Simon, finally reaching them. "Did you miss me?"

Simon just glared. "Why are you here?"

"Go away, Jace." Clary said quietly. "Just stop." And her voice hurt more than when she'd yelled at me before. I almost wished she was yelling now.

 _I know you remember, Clary. We both yelled that night._

The thing about Clary was that she had always been able to see right through me. And it had scared me. I hadn't been used to people breaking through my walls. We used to argue about it, Clary ripping me bare with her words and me yelling at her to leave me alone.

I loved her so much, but we were too perfect to last. Too wild to have a chance.

One day - I forgot what we were even arguing about - I left before she woke up. I wanted to get my head back together, remember who I was.

Clary found me in the evening at some club. I was hardly even drunk, and I had barely talked to anyone all day. But she didn't know that.

I remembered her face as she finally saw me. I remembered us standing outside, me telling her she was overreacting and her yelling that she'd been looking for me all day, worried sick - and she'd found me _there_. And then we were both yelling, and I wanted to stop - I wanted to hold her in my arms and tell her I was sorry. But I didn't. And when she turned away, I knew - _I knew_ that if I let her walk away she wouldn't come back. But I did nothing as Clary left.

And I've regretted it ever since.

"Clary, I'm sorry." I said now. "I wouldn't have come, but I really need to show you something. Please."

Her eyes narrowed. " _Show_ me something?"

"Tell you something." I corrected.

"Leave Clary alone." Simon hissed at me.

But Clary bit her lip, putting a hand on Simon's arm. "Si… I can handle this." She looked back at me. "Fine. Just one minute, if you promise you'll go away afterwards."

I nodded, ignoring Simon's steely glare. Clary looked at neither of us as she walked over to the only space in the room clear of instrument junk. I followed her nervously. _What am I doing?_

"Well?" she asked, turning to face me. I looked around. Simon was still glaring in our direction, but no one else was paying any attention to us.

"Well… I…" What was I supposed to say? I should have thought this through more, instead of just barging in. "I'm sorry."

She raised her eyebrows. "You said that before."

I gave her an exasperated look. "Well, I'm saying it again."

"What for?" she folded her arms. _Seriously, Clary, why do you make this so hard?_ "For being a prize idiot, for breaking up with me, for being a jerk to Sebastian or for not leaving me alone?"

"Uh… all of the above?"

Her glare only intensified.

"Apart from the idiot bit, of course." I babbled. "I'm definitely not - actually… yes, you're right. I am. I've done so many stupid things, but the worst one was letting you go."

" _Jace."_ she looked aghast - maybe she hadn't expected me to be so open? I hadn't, either. I didn't know what I was saying, but it felt somehow right.

"I know." I said. "I know you have a boyfriend - who, I must say, I kind of hate - and I know you probably feel the same way about me that I feel about Sebastian. But I just wanted to to know that I'm sorry for what I did to you. But I'm forever grateful for all the time you gave me."

She was staring at me, and I was staring back, and it would be so easy to just lean forward and -

Clary swallowed, looking away. "Jace…"

"Alright, my nerds!" A guy yelled. Eric, I believed his name was. "Let's go smash this place with our quality crap music!"

The guys in the room cheered half-heartedly, getting up with their stuff and walking over to the door. Simon looked back at us, gesturing at Clary to come over.

"I have to go." Clary said quickly, starting to walk after everyone.

 _No - it hasn't been five minutes,_ I thought desperately. "Clary, wait!"

I grabbed her hand, but she shook me off. I thought of Isabelle outside, and Sebastian, and I suddenly felt sick. As much as I hated seeing Clary with Sebastian, I didn't think I could bear seeing her face when she saw whatever Isabelle had done. "Clary, _please_ don't go out there."

We were the last ones in the room now, and Clary was almost at the door when her feet slowed and she looked over her shoulder at me. "Why not?"

"I - " I reached her side just she put her hand on the doorknob. She held the knob tightly, but didn't move. It would be so easy to kiss her. So terrifyingly easy.

"I just… don't think you should go out." I said lamely. And I saw Clary's eyes shutter, because somehow she knew what I meant.

And it hurt so much, because I wanted so badly to reach out, to keep her from opening that door. I wanted to kill Sebastian. I wanted to take Clary far, far away from here. I wanted to hold her close and comfort her… But I couldn't do that.

Clary's fingers tightened on the doorknob. "You can't stop me." she said, trying to sound defiant. Her eyes flicked down. _Look at me Clary look up look up please look up._

"I know." I said quietly. "Clary…"

"I never said this to you," she said softly, finally looking up, "but I'm sorry too, Jace."

And then she pulled open the door.

It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the light, to look round at the crowd and the band setting up and Sebastian -

 _Sebastian and Isabelle._ In the centre. _Kissing._

Isabelle was barely moving, but Sebastian had one arm wrapped lazily around her. His other hand was holding a takeaway coffee cup from the counter. _Asshole._

Clary went rigid beside me, and all I could think of was how I felt only this morning when I'd walked in on Sebastian and Clary the same way.

Her breath hissed out of her teeth, and then she was moving before I could even open my mouth.

"Clary!" I dashed after her. Clary was fast, pushing past people in a blur of red and black.

Isabelle somehow must have sensed Clary coming, because she shoved away from Sebastian with a yell. "How dare you!"

Sebastian's eyebrows shot up. " _Excuse me?_ "

Isabelle slapped him. Hard. And with her glossy black nails, it would have hurt. "You creep!"

" _Sebastian!"_ Clary reached them, completely uncaring of the huge crowd of people now staring at her. I managed to get to her side just as she echoed Isabelle and slapped Sebastian on his already stinging cheek.

He stumbled backwards with a yell. "Clary, babe - "

"Don't you _dare_ call me that!" Clary snapped. "Are you going to explain this to me?"

Sebastian opened his mouth, then closed it. He looked appropriately scared.

Clary managed to make even folding her arms look savage. "Of course. Don't even bother."

"I don't know what you're so worked up about!" Sebastian said hurriedly. "It's not a big d - "

" _Yes it is a freaking big deal to me,_ Sebastian, and if you _ever bothered to get to know me_ you would _know that!"_

"Clary - " Isabelle began, but Clary ignored her. "You know what?" she snapped at Sebastian, "We're done. I can't believe how long I was stuck with you, and I've _had enough_. Have a nice life."

Then Clary turned on her heel, shoved past the staring crowd, and walked out of the shop.

Sebastian, obviously unnerved by being caught out, turned on Isabelle with a sneer. "Smart plan of yours, bitch."

This time it was me who started forward, snarling " _Watch your mouth."_

Sebastian raised his eyebrows. "Why are _you_ even here? Is it Clary you can't stay away from, or me?"

"Don't flatter yourself." I snapped, shoving him with one hand. Sebastian didn't expect that, it seemed. His stupid takeaway coffee splattered right down his stupid shirt.

There was a silence, while Sebastian momentarily lost his cool. He hissed at me, but Isabelle stepped over to my side. "Don't even think about it."

Sebastian glared between us, and then turned away, slamming his coffee down on the counter table. "This isn't over." he snapped, before turning away and pushing past people to get to the bathrooms. Probably to clean his shirt.

I turned to Isabelle. She was smiling at me half exasperatedly, half fondly.

"What?" I asked.

"Aren't you going to go after Clary?" she asked.

I blinked. "I…"

"Yes, you are." She shoved me in the direction of the door, and I awkwardly made my way outside.

Clary was sitting on the sidewalk, leaning back against the wall. I was torn between wanting to run to her, and to sprint as fast as I could the other way.

Instead, I took my time walking over to her, so I didn't startle her. Clary's eyes were closed, one tear track lined across her left cheek.

"I think I must have told you to go away about a hundred times today." she said, without looking up.

I stood there, looking down at her. "Well, you'd think after about a hundred times, I would have got my answer across."

Clary didn't open her eyes, but she sighed and lifted a hand. I took it gently, sliding down the wall beside her. Not too close, but enough that I could feel the ache of her body heat.

"I already knew." she said quietly. "About Sebastian."

I didn't know what to say. I was worried if I opened my mouth, I would blurt out something I shouldn't.

"He wouldn't answer me when I asked him where he'd been." Clary continued, voice even quieter than before. "He'd show up late, sometimes with marks on his neck that looked like lipstick. People tried - tried to tell me, Isabelle tried too, but I guess… I guess I didn't want to believe it."

I tightened my hand around hers. She didn't complain.

"It was just _so stupid."_ Clary said again after a moment. "I don't know why I did it. Maybe I just… maybe I missed you."

I froze, staring over at her. Clary was still not looking at me. _I missed you, missed you, missed you._

"Clary." I said, softly.

She took her hand out of mine. "I still hate you, you know." But her words had no venom.

"You - you have every right to." I replied. And then - because I was stupid and she was so close - I blurted, "But I'm still in love with you anyway."

She took in a sharp breath at the same time that I stopped breathing. And she finally, _finally_ looked over at me.

I wanted to tell her that I didn't mean to say that, and that I was sorry, but I'd already told her I was sorry. And her eyes were sucking up everything I was trying to think.

Honestly, I didn't even remember which of us leaned forward - just that then, suddenly, we were kissing.

I moved so I could put my arms around her, and she leaned into me like we were made to fit together. And as much as I had tried not to think about Clary, about _this,_ I couldn't deny how much I had missed it - like a gaping hole somewhere in my gut.

Clary was crying. I could taste salt, and feel the wetness on my cheeks like they were my own tears. Carefully, although it hurt, I pulled away. "Are you alright?"

"That's a stupid question." she said unevenly. I kissed away her tears, one by one, and she rested her forehead against mine.

I don't know how long we stayed like that. I wanted to close my eyes, but I couldn't look away from her. "Will you let me tell you how much I missed this?" I whispered.

Clary sighed, but a smile touched her lips. All her tears were gone. "Okay. Tell me."

"So, so much." I murmured. "Trying not to think about you was like… like trying to breathe while I was drowning."

"You're such a sap." Clary whispered, smiling.

"I was told girls like that kind of thing." I told her.

"Only certain girls." she said, kissing my cheek.

"Girls like you?"

"Maybe." She stood up slowly, holding my hand. "Do you want to go somewhere?"

"I could use a coffee." I said, already starting to walk.

"You can always use a coffee." Clary rolled her eyes. "But good choice."

"Are you sure you're alright?" I asked her, after a moment.

Clary looked over at me, and her smile was brighter than the sun dipping out of the sky. "Yeah. I am now."

And so we would find a coffee shop somewhere, and I'd drink vats of coffee while Clary would pretend to disapprove, and Isabelle would probably turn up with Simon attached to her arm, and then we'd all end up at Alec's and my apartment and stay talking late into the night like we always used to.

But for now it was just me and Clary. And that was enough.

* * *

 **You like? Please leave a review, let me know what you thought! Constructive feedback appreciated as always. :)**

 **And since writing short Clace fics is actually pretty fun, if you have any awesome AU ideas you want to see, I would be super happy to hear! Can't promise I'll get around to it straight away, but I'll do my best...**

 **And yeah thanks for reading, have a great day!**

 **\- s.i**


End file.
